


一晃好多年15章

by ashymist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashymist/pseuds/ashymist





	一晃好多年15章

雪花慢速飘动，时间悄然流逝，积雪已经到脚踝的高度，在微黄的灯光下晶莹剔透的闪烁。  
  
【只能捏那种巴掌大的小雪人出来，都算不上堆的】饭后消食的时间，褚天和斐心柏小声讲自己家那边下雪的样子。  
  
【你想堆吗】  
  
褚天摇头，他更喜欢雪铺在地上，干干净净的。  
  
斐心柏看着褚天窝在被炉里双眼微垂神色松散的样子，心中悸动。  
  
【要不，你今晚不要回去了】斐心柏说  
  
【嗯？】褚天抬起头  
  
【……外面雪太大了，不好走，打车也危险】  
  
【那我睡哪儿】  
  
【睡我房间，觉得冷也可以睡暖炉，就是我爸妈起得早，睡客厅早上可能会吵到你】褚天应该会选暖炉吧，他好像很喜欢这个，斐心柏想  
  
【睡你房间】褚天毫不犹豫  
  
【……】  
  
趁斐心柏找谢雅秋要添一床被子的空档，褚天将头埋在手心里，只露出烧红的耳朵在外面，沉浸在自己的情绪里。  
  
他也，一分一秒都不想和斐心柏分开，一分一秒都不行。  
  
喜欢。  
  
好喜欢。  
  
就是喜欢。  
  
这种浓烈的情感填满他身体的每一处，让本漫无目的的生活突然有实感。  
  
一起吃掉最后一颗橘子，一起刷牙洗漱，一起睡觉。  
  
褚天躺在斐心柏铺好的被窝里，小小的下巴搁在被子外头，一眨不眨的看着斐心柏依着床头看书的样子。  
  
【怎么一直看我】斐心柏在褚天毫不掩饰的目光下一个字也读不进去。  
  
【看你好看】褚天很少说这种俏皮话  
  
斐心柏书也不看了，合上在床头柜放好，迎着褚天的目光和他对视，【你比我好看】  
  
褚天羞赧的半张脸缩进被子，只留一双眼睛露在外面，还是盯着斐心柏，手不安分的从被子下面探出去，又伸进斐心柏的被窝，在斐心柏身上挠痒痒。  
  
没想到褚天会有这样的小动作，斐心柏也乐意陪褚天玩，他硬起腹部的肌肉，好整以暇的看着褚天，任褚天挠挠这里摸摸那里。  
  
斐心柏一脸神色淡定的样子激起褚天的玩性，他连戳带挠，一会儿腰侧一会儿腿，不断寻找斐心柏的痒痒肉到底在哪。  
  
斐心柏开始不淡定了。  
  
他最近已经不会因为褚天的一个神情就起反应，但是这样乱摸就不一样了。  
  
褚天看出斐心柏略带忍耐的神色，他想自己终于要成功把斐心柏逗笑了，更加大动作幅度，无意间蹭过那坚硬的一处，褚天一时没察觉，还往回又扫了一下。  
  
斐心柏面色陡变，一把擒住褚天的手腕不让他再动作  
  
然而尴尬的是，褚天的手正覆盖在那处硬挺上面，这么稳稳的半拢着。  
  
【怎么了】褚天还没反应过来，被擒住的手又抓了两下  
  
【撕……】斐心柏倒吸一口凉气，将褚天的手摁在被单上，刚刚的动作实在太像他拉着褚天的手给自己打飞机了，他感到身下又涨大几分  
  
褚天虽然迟钝，这时候也明白了怎么回事。  
  
【我……我不是故意的，刚刚那是，不小心】他慌忙收手，磕巴的解释  
  
【我知道，你先别说话】斐心柏小臂遮住眼睛，无奈的说  
  
褚天等了一会儿，看斐心柏一直是这个动作，用手指轻点斐心柏。  
  
斐心柏侧头，露出手臂下的一只眼睛斜睨褚天，不敢多看似的只一眼就收回目光。  
  
刚软下去一点，又起来了。  
  
唉，这叫什么事。  
  
【叫我干嘛】他对着空气说  
  
【……】褚天没有回应  
  
【……可以说话了】斐心柏觉得心好累  
  
【……好】  
  
【我就是想问，你不要弄出来吗】  
  
【小孩儿管那么多呢】斐心柏没心思和褚天聊这个  
  
【我不是小孩儿】褚天嘟囔着，又小声说【我会弄，我帮你吧】他尝了滋味后，十天半个月也会给自己来一次。  
  
在情欲方面，褚天像无知幼兽一样，十分遵从于本能，不觉得是什么不好的事情。  
  
斐心柏头皮要炸了。  
  
【不用，这种事情不能帮忙】  
  
【怎么不能】褚天被斐心柏放纵惯了，脾气也上来，伸手就要往那处摸。  
  
斐心柏警觉，褚天此刻的动作和他平时胆小乖顺的样子差太多，他又一次捉住褚天不安分的手，因为忍耐而爬上红血丝的眼球疑惑的瞪着褚天，目光很是严厉。  
  
斐心柏本就忍的辛苦，情急之下手上失了分寸，下足力气将褚天的手腕捏得死死的。  
  
褚天看出斐心柏有点生气了，可他不明白，明明是舒服的，为什么要拒绝。  
  
他更不明白自己，明知道斐心柏生气了，为什么中邪似的，偏要蹭上去。  
  
褚天侧身，直视斐心柏的目光，另一只空着的手又摸过去。  
  
斐心柏肯定能看到并感受到他在被子下的动作，但是这次斐心柏没有拒绝，斐心柏完全可以也捉住自己这只手的，但是他没有。  
  
褚天隔着睡裤打圈揉动，观察斐心柏的反应。  
  
右边手臂不再那么痛了，斐心柏的钳制在慢慢消失，斐心柏的目光由拒绝到动摇到放弃到现在的隐忍逃避。  
  
【你知道你在做什么吗】  
  
他听到斐心柏嗡动的声音有一丝难耐的颤抖。  
  
褚天不做声，他停下揉搓的动作，坐起身，两只手都伸到斐心柏的被子下，勾起内裤边缘，穿过卷曲的毛发探了进去。  
  
【唔…嗯……】斐心柏的理智全面崩溃。  
  
褚天感受到掌心的滑腻，手指照顾到可以感受到的每一处凸起的青筋，虽然斐心柏极尽忍耐，他还是听出，每次自己手指擦过铃口，虎口环住龟头下的凹槽时，斐心柏的呼吸都会加重。  
  
褚天一边撸动一边将斐心柏的内裤褪到下面，这样更方便他的动作。  
  
斐心柏已经完全放弃抵抗，任由褚天摆弄。  
  
其实褚天的动作还是生疏，手上的力气也太小，但强烈的心理刺激让斐心柏此刻感受到了十倍于以往的快感，侵扎碾压他的神经，低沉的呻吟不受控制的喘出。  
  
褚天以为斐心柏快要到了，加速动作，但他又撸了好一阵，掌心握着的地方还是坚硬。  
  
怎么这么久啊，褚天手酸，力气愈发小，斐心柏也不似之前享受，闭眼皱眉，一种不满足的样子。  
  
褚天这是手累了吧，不弄到最后也好，斐心柏心想。他正要让褚天停下，却听到一阵窸窸窣窣的动作，凉风从腰侧灌进来，接着身下就被一处温暖潮湿的东西包裹了。  
  
【哈，啊……唔哈……哈……】  
  
斐心柏话都说不出来，断断续续的呻吟声陡然连在一起，突如其来的快感顺着骨头窜上头皮，每一根神经都在放烟花。  
  
他用残存的理智掀开被子，看到褚天趴伏在他身侧，一只手扶着自己茎身底部，卖力吮吸舔弄，发出啧啧水声，另一只手则在他自己身下撸动。  
  
褚天眼神迷离，感受到亮光却也没有停下舔吮的动作，而是伸手去拽被子要重新盖上。  
  
看着褚天浪荡的神色，斐心柏小腹一抖，毫无预兆的射了出来，数秒后才回神。  
  
褚天含着满嘴精液和斐心柏还没完全软掉的下身，僵住了。  
  
【吐掉，快吐掉啊】看到褚天还保持着含住的动作，斐心柏忙说。  
  
【唔……】褚天点点床单，不敢乱动，他觉得会洒在床上……  
  
斐心柏床边没纸巾，他拿过刚刚只看了开头的书，打开放在褚天下巴处接着。  
  
褚天嘴巴在斐心柏茎身圈得紧紧的，一寸一寸向上，直到烂红色的龟头也完全褪出来，一滴都没漏。  
  
张着的嘴回到闭合状态，他下意识吞咽，那黏稠的液体就顺着喉管滑了下去。  
  
【不是说让你吐出来吗】斐心柏得以脱身后迅速提好裤子，俯身看褚天有没有什么不适。  
  
有点咸，有点膻腥。  
  
褚天也没想到自己就这么给咽了。  
  
【我不是故意的】他慌张的说，【不会怀孕吧？！】  
  
【……】  
  
【不会的……都是蛋白质，就当补充营养了……】斐心柏尴尬的解释  
  
【……那，那就好】褚天自己缓了一会儿，从那种状态脱离出后，他这会儿开始脸热了。刚刚用手弄累了，就用了嘴，又因为身下太痒，手不听话的自己摸了上去，还被斐心柏看到了，这都是什么跟什么啊。  
  
褚天突然觉得这灯光刺眼的很，让他无处可躲。他起身把灯给关了，又迅速爬回自己的被窝。  
  
【睡觉吧】他整个人闷进被子，一根头发也不露在外面。  
  
褚天听到自己心脏狂跳的声音在被子里无限放大。  
  
其实他身下还硬着，他也想要斐心柏帮他，但他不敢要求。  
  
斐心柏其实不愿意吧，斐心柏表达了不要，是自己热血上头硬送上去的。  
  
身下的难耐一阵阵传来，刚才如果自己不主动上去，斐心柏就打算那么忍到欲望消下去吗。  
  
褚天恢复不多的理智被不断冲击，他定力不够，忍不住给自己抚弄起来。  
  
斐心柏在黑暗中看着身边鼓起一座包的被子起伏震动，思绪复杂。  
  
他刚刚射到褚天嘴里了。  
  
褚天躺在自己身边自慰。  
  
外面隐约传来跨年倒数。  
  
斐心柏几乎以为这是梦。  
  
不然褚天为什么会做到这种地步。  
  
出于欲望，还是出于感情。  
  
斐心柏听到被子中传来刻意压低的长吟，他捏着眉心，思维都混在一起。他喜欢褚天不错，但是他没有想过以这种方式和褚天开始。目前的他和褚天都太不成熟了，在他的计划中，至少应该在他有独立能力的时候，确认褚天可以接受男生的情况下，他才会展开追求，在那之前他都会做好一个朋友的角色。  
  
现在的一切都远超出预期。  
  
斐心柏承认他感受到了巨大的快感，褚天不抗拒甚至主动的行为让他感到开心。变成这样主要是他的责任，他定力不够动摇了。如果他坚定的拒绝，褚天什么都做不了。  
  
只是这一切不应该是这样的。  
  
他还没有准备好。  
  
但他并不是叶公好龙的人，如果褚天愿意，他可以付出自己还没有准备好的百分之百。  
  
接下来只是需要，确定褚天的心意。


End file.
